


论如何解除一个令人糟心的无聊诅咒

by cete_ruinam



Series: 00Q异世界&童话故事合集 [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cete_ruinam/pseuds/cete_ruinam
Summary: 童话故事里的诅咒一般需要一个真爱之吻来解开——不包括Q，当然。
Relationships: James Bond & Q, James Bond/Q
Series: 00Q异世界&童话故事合集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735354
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	论如何解除一个令人糟心的无聊诅咒

**Author's Note:**

> 异世界&童话故事AU第五篇！  
> 美女与野兽AU，状态不好所以写的及其混乱  
> 因为太花心被诅咒所以住在森林里不过已经变回来了但是破坏力仍然超群的野兽王子Bond X 追求者众多每天负责修复被砸成废铁的手枪的枪械改造师Q（什么玩意  
> 我的文笔已经死了

在很久很久以前，神话和魔法还有迹可循的年代，伦敦还只是万千不起眼的小村庄中最微不足道的一个。而在这个村子最大的那间红砖房里，住着一位名叫Q的美丽青年。

“美丽”这个词用在Q的身上并不奇怪：这个不爱交际的年轻人有着黑色的卷发和纤细的身材，斜倚在吧台上的时候袖口会露出一截性感的手腕，厚重的黑框眼镜后是一双迷人的绿眼睛。所以尽管Q的性别不可更改，恶作剧得逞时露出的狡黠笑容和某次酒后的迷人姿态还是足以让村里大半的男人为他献出真心。

可惜的是，尽管追求者众多，Q却对那些塞满信箱的情书和时不时出现在门口的鲜花显得不怎么上心。似乎比起投身于一段浪漫的爱情，火药和枪械更能吸引这个年轻天才的目光。MI6佣兵团的装备总管Tanner经常拿着各式各样的武器出入枪械改造师的双层公寓，每次总是能带着满意的笑容和经过改良后又被擦的锃亮的PPK离开。上帝保佑可怜的Tanner先生吧，很明显他还一无所知——但是“痛扁Tanner计划”已经成为了村里的其他男人最热衷于讨论的话题之一。

“所以说，为什么最近的需求这么高？”在这位头发几乎要掉光了的倒霉总管这个月第十四次拿着一把被摔的不成样子的柯尔特M1911A1*和高额定金找上门来的时候，Q终于忍不住开口问道。“我这辈子都没有见过这种程度的损坏。也许你应该提醒你们的头儿M，我是枪械改造师，不是铁匠——把一块废铁回炉重造不是我的职责所在。”

Tanner耸了耸肩：“我很抱歉，Q——但是刚招的新人从未露过面，每次随着任务完成的消息寄回来的就只有——”他扬了扬下巴，示意Q手里拿着的那把已经看不出形状的老式手枪。“——这个。看在上帝的份上，那个家伙是个货真价实的破坏狂——频繁的打造新枪支容易让人生疑，M只能把东西交给你。”

正在试图抢救击针的Q无奈的叹了口气。“So much for my promising career in gun transformation.”

当然，村子里的人们除了对Q百般示好以外还有其他事情需要上心。事实上，一座砖墙正在森林与村落的交界处开始修建，而所有人几乎都对村子不远处的那座古堡敬而远之：从几位头发都花白了都老人们口中您会得知，在那栋富丽堂皇却散发着不祥之气的古老建筑里，有会说话的衣橱，能够自己清洗的餐具，以及一头被诅咒的野兽。

根据传说，和都城中所有女性有过风流韵事却从不在任何一位佳人的住所留宿哪怕一夜的王子在某个月色低迷的夜晚翻出皇宫的围墙，又一次截住了一位来自意大利的寡妇准备共度良宵的时候，终于为自己得到了过多的心而付出了他应有的代价：恰好在同一家酒吧留宿的巫女，令人敬仰的TEGAN*魔法学校的校长Mrs. Mansfield天生有着泛滥的同情心，高超的魔力和一柜子与其年龄不符的尖底高跟鞋。在耐心倾听了二十三个女孩的哭诉之后，女巫气冲冲的从她的手提包里抽出魔杖，站到了已经开始对Lucia动手动脚的Bond面前，用因为怒火而微微颤抖的声音对着王子殿下布下了她此生第一个诅咒：

“James Bond，Skyfall国的王子，迷惑人心的金发男人——我，Olivia Mansfield替这座城中所有不幸倾心于你的女孩们在此诅咒：你迷人的面庞将长满毛发，强健的身体将变得笨重而庞大，声音也将变得粗糙而沙哑——看在创世者的份上，我将保留你的双眸，因为哪怕是撒旦都无法忍心将恶咒施加于这双眼睛上——你将以野兽的样子存活在这个世界上，住在一个人迹罕至的古旧城堡里，每日只有被施了魔法的家具陪伴。这诅咒将一直持续，直到某一天——如果我们足够幸运的话——你情愿献出自己的真心。”

于是在下一秒，巨兽的身躯顶上了酒吧的屋顶，地板在那双长满了鬃毛的脚掌下出现了裂痕，而酒吧里的客人们纷纷四散奔逃——James Bond王子别无他法，只能趁着夜幕仍然笼罩大地的时候匆匆扯下酒馆门口遮阳伞的伞布裹在身上，在一缕朝阳从新洒在大地上的时候抵达了女巫给的地图上标注的那所堡垒，用蛮力扯开了拴在门把手上的铁链，并在踏进内院后狠狠插上了城堡的大门。

都城的所有人理所当然的大惊失色。国王陛下在听闻这个消息后几乎掀翻了议事厅的桌子，在几位大臣惶恐的注视下用尽了全部他所知道的侮辱性词汇痛骂自己唯一的儿子；皇后则在侍从前来禀报的时候昏了过去，醒来后派出了所有的亲卫军去打探她孩子的消息。但是王子殿下在很长的一段时间后仍然没有回来，而对此，Andrew Bond*只是叹了口气，给了他的妻子和被王后强制请到皇宫的校长夫人这样的答复：“Olivia是对的——James是王子，但是这不代表他不需要管教。所以如果解除诅咒的方法是让他学会肩负起自己的责任，并且真心实意的爱上一个人，那么我不认为有什么不妥。”

当然，变成了野兽的Bond并不像他的父亲那样无奈而坦然的接受了这个事实：骇人的相貌使得他只能留在城堡里，每天用堪比咆哮的声音驱赶靠的太近的刀叉——没有友人和女人的生活从不符合James Bond的作风，郁郁寡欢的王子只能靠酒精度日。巨大的身型则让他不得不换掉平日里惯用的贝瑞塔，转而尝试笨重而威力巨大的柯尔特手枪。这一切都成功的让Bond陷入了几近暴躁的状态：他甚至没办法找到一个爱人来结束自己痛苦的根源。于是几十年过去了，国王已经换了两任，但是每天夜里从森林深处传来的低吼声仍然让周围村落里的孩子们吓的把头埋进枕头里小声啜泣——野兽的寿命长的出奇，而没有女巫的赦免（Mrs. Mansfield还活着，当然——她可是首席巫师），前朝的王子将永远无法逃离被诅咒的命运。

自然而然的，村里的居民们大多对那座阴森森的古堡敬而远之：所有的隐居者自诅咒生效的那天起全部搬回了村中，猎户们硬着头皮去学习木工和陶匠的手艺，而所有的孩子们在好奇的望向那片森林时都会被母亲或老人揪住衣领，神情严肃的进行不厌其烦的说教和告诫：“不要靠近那里，我亲爱的孩子们！这片阴暗的森林里充满了危险与邪恶，是罪人受罚之地，勇者尤惧之所*。所以我亲爱的，请不要向往狂妄无知的冒险和万花丛中过的风流——因为那里就有这样一个学不会爱的王子正在为自己犯下的罪行付出他应有的代价，背负着白女巫的诅咒，只能孤独的度过自己的一生。”

——于是理所当然的，不论是仍然在大街上挥舞着木剑嬉闹的孩子，还是同样听着奇异的传说长大的青年们，都在路过那片森林前仍在修建的矮墙时不由自主的加快脚步，同时在心里默默下定决心，要将告诫之言一字不漏的为自己的后人传扬下去。

——于是理所当然的，这里面不包括Q。

当然，剑桥大学计算机专业毕业的（不止这一个学位，当然）枪械师并不打算把几乎是只能用来吓唬孩子的童话故事当真——事实上，比起每个夜晚蜷缩在被子里，企图用枕头隔绝森林里隐隐约约传出的低沉吼叫，Q更倾向于把时间花在被损坏的看不出原形的枪械和闲暇时间里画出的几张设计图纸上。

“童话故事是用来吓唬孩子们的，M，我想我应该再次申明我今年三十岁而不是三岁。 ”枪械师推了推眼镜，珉了一口红茶——感谢最近异常频繁的枪械损失，让佣兵团的头儿Mallory带着谢礼和高额补偿金亲自找上门来。“请尽快把酬金打进我的银行卡里——我还有房贷要还，for god’s sake——另外，暂且不论传说的真实性，我很好奇为什么"除掉野兽"的悬赏任务在你的卷宗里——请别反驳，我查过了赏金榜的任务接收记录。”

不知道为什么，MI6的头领显得有点局促——只有那么一点。因为紧接着，Mallory就像以前无数次的那样，略显疲惫的捏了捏鼻梁，用他惯有的语气回答了枪械师。“很显然，TEGAN的校长并不想让她的教子因为一个小小的诅咒丢掉性命。这项任务颁布的时候她就让我把悬赏接下来，再通过特级法令空置——我和她有点交情，你知道的。”说完这些后，Mallory突然皱了皱眉，转过身来盯着Q。“等等，Q，你不会——”

枪械改造师露出了一个标准的Q式假笑。  
“事实上，”他愉悦的把茶杯放在桌子上，并在茶盏上压了一张纸币。“我想请个假, sir——if you don‘t mind.”

在某些时候，外貌总是令人产生误解——所以我们必须承认，Q的好奇心远比他看起来要强的多。这就是为什么在第二天的清晨，平日里极少出门的枪械师这个月里头一回套上了自己的那件黑色风衣，将胡乱放门口的公文包拿了起来，推开了那栋按揭房的大门。

茂密的树木也许使得整片森林密不透光，但是找到正确的路并不算难：在被诅咒的金发王子住进那座古老的堡垒之前，这里曾经是孩子们的最佳探险场地。为此，村民们特地在林子里修建了一条歪歪斜斜的，通往城堡的小路，甚至在道路两旁立起了路灯和标示牌——偏心的母亲们往往在盛大的节日里让她们的丈夫将宝藏藏进树木与山石之间，她们则会牵起自己孩子的手，用寻宝活动和箭术比赛挥霍一天的时光。因此，当Q在二十分钟后站在那栋巨大而略显阴森的建筑前的时候，他只是扶了扶眼镜，再次核对了一下电脑上的导航图，然后伸手推开了被层层木板和铁链封锁钉死的大门。

如果任何一个对古堡充满了恐惧的村民此刻站在枪械师的身边，他一定惊恐的倒退一步：因为下一秒，柔和的白光笼罩了在雨水的侵蚀下显得狰狞的城墙，Q面前的铁门也发出了一声近似于爆裂的声响。枪械改造师带着胜利的微笑推开了花园的矮木门，踏上用碎石铺成的路面，站在了一座古典英式庄园前——城堡的幻象被破开的彻底，只剩下几个漂浮在半空中的，高耸的虚假塔尖。

是的，那座阴森森的林中古迹早就不见了踪影——村中的居民们也许没有注意到，但是在几年前的一个大雨滂沱的夜晚，响了一夜的滚滚惊雷里的确还夹杂着某些不同寻常的，从森林深处传来的声音。但是并没有一个人在第二天提起这件事——村落里一切正常，雨水并没有渗进存放粮食的库房，也没有淹没谁家的大门。也许有细心的人发现了今天的林中堡垒在阳光下刺眼的有些过分的反光，也有几个Q的狂热追求者注意到了心上人略带疲倦的神态和一反常态的，泥泞不堪的风衣，但是最后的那点疑虑也在第二天夜里再次响起的，令人毛骨悚然的吼叫声中被打消了——毕竟没有人愿意去招惹一头日渐残暴的野兽。

村里所有对传说信以为真的人都应该来看看这个——Q漫不经心的这样想着，在园子正中央的喷泉旁坐了下来，把手伸进水里，看着下一秒猛然炸开的水雾。这座喷泉是Q用已经倒塌的城堡（炸倒的——Q为此几乎用光了库房里存着的火药）围墙的砖石修建的，而M夫人的魔法让它几乎无所不能，从给花园里的植物浇水到溺死任何一个不知好歹的小贼。邪恶的野兽终于觉悟，明白了真正的爱情需要等待，于是在森林深处开垦田地，过上了隐居生活——这才应该是那个荒唐故事的结局。

在听到背后响起的脚步声后，Q打量着面前的两层建筑，若有所思的开口。

“Always makes me feel a little melancholy. A grand old castle lying in the middle of a forest, with no one who look at it and also no one to prise it. the inevitability of time, don’t you think? ”

金发男人在Q的身侧站定。他有着近乎完美的身材，修身的Tom Ford西装，以及一双摄人心魂的蓝眼睛。

“时间也证明了把枪裹在衣服里不是什么好习惯，Cute，你应该把它们绑在腿上——more conveniently to use and more sexier than you thought.”

枪械师叹了一口气，从大衣的内袋里掏出了一把瓦尔特PPK和一把柯尔特M1911A1，一起递进了Bond的手里。“I believe I said bring it back in one piece, not bring back one piece——我由衷的希望你能分清枪械改造师和铁匠的区别，Double-o-seven.”

金发的王子带着他惯有的，该死而自信的笑容将两把枪接了过去，然后揽过自己的爱人，倾身吻了吻Q的眼睛。

“I believe I do.”

也许此事并非众所周知，但是为了完善一段后人可以传唱千古的传说，我还是要在这里告诉您这个故事的结局：因为早在十年前的一个午后，那头蓝眼野兽*打开被敲响的大门，和面前有着一头蓬乱卷发的瘦削青年四目相对的那一刻——浑身的长毛在一瞬间脱落，硕大的身材缩回原来的高度，那双蓝眼睛的目光在年轻的枪械师身上停滞了几秒——他的心就已经被俘获。

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> *1: 柯尔特M1911A1，第十八部007 The World Is Not Enough （黑日危机）中Bond有用到，是威力很大的一种老式手枪，比较经典，但是个头有点大的不符合特工的职业😂
> 
> *2: TEGAN其实是agent的字母从新排列出来的（我想不出别的词了😂）
> 
> *3: Andrew Bond是Skyfall里Silva在天幕庄园小教堂门口看到的墓碑上的名字，所以应该是Bond的父亲吧......
> 
> *4: 勇者尤惧之所其实是ao3上一篇00Q文的名字😂原作是英文的，文名是[ the places we're afraid to go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567804)，很好看的一篇文，大家快去看  
> 我写到这个地方的时候脑子里就突然冒出来了这个名字所以说😂控制不住我罪恶的手
> 
> *5: 我知道我很垃圾😂蓝眼野兽英文是[Blue-Eyed Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982313/chapters/4291662)，还是一篇ao3上00Q文的名字😂点击文名就可以看啦  
> 这篇文中翻的题目翻的是蓝眼的怪物，但是因为我的文里是野兽所以就给改了一下  
> Blue-eyed monster是Kelly大大的最爱！所以藏个彩蛋给大大，考试加油呀！


End file.
